A vehicle includes adjustable physical objects such as seats, a sunroof, windows, etc. The vehicle further includes a control system for enabling a user such as the driver or passenger to adjust the objects. The control system includes a user interface and a controller. Typically, the user interface is in the form of buttons, knobs, touch screen, gesture control via on-board camera, and the like. The user interface receives from the user an input indicative of the way the user wants to adjust an object. The controller generates a control signal based on the user input and transmits the control signal to the object. The controller thus causes the object to be adjusted according to the user input received by the user interface.
User interfaces having buttons, knobs, or touch screens involve users directing their attention to the user interface and touching the user interface. User interfaces having gesture control involve users performing gestures.